


To Hold Her Hand

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: As always my titles? Not great, Day 4: Hand holding, F/F, Female Vestige as a useless gay, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: She smiled, and it must of seemed coy for the blush that spread across Venus’ face, before upturning her palm to place a chaste kiss to each finger.Day 4: Hand Holding





	To Hold Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Hand Holding

If there was one thing Valinnaire loved more than the sunlight dancing across her skin, it was the warmth of Venus’ hand in hers, the softness of her lips as they met in the early morning, the smell of an incoming storm with every hug.

It was especially welcome in Grahtwood, where they often found themselves in the cool shade. They strolled through the lush jungle, careful to avoid the carnivorous plants that lurked between the bushes. Valinnaire made a show of swinging a laughing Venus over her shoulder, before hiking up the sloping vista that was the Reliquary of Stars. 

“Magnus is beautiful this time of evening.” Venus mused, eyes on the setting sun, cheekily patting Valinnaire’s backside.

“Oh, you’re talking about the sun now?” Valinnaire replied, swinging Venus up onto an alcove in the Ayleid structure.

“We are.” Venus smiled, brushing dust off her dress. It was the one Valinnaire had gifted her while they were on holiday in Vvardenfell, a guar leather corset sewed in with spider daedra silk dyed Hlaalu gold and Welkynd blue. 

She hopped up after a minute, then set about threading another ribbon into Venus’ hair. Venus smiled, flashing two dimples that Valinnaire thought were adorable, “It’s beautiful up here.” 

Valinnaire watched the orange sunlight dapple through Venus’ hair, the colour reflect in her eyes, the glow that suffused her smooth skin, “Most definitely.” 

Valinnaire threaded their fingers together, checking over the contents of the plain box in her pocket. It was a simple affair, a small pearl flanked by pin prick sapphires, set into a thick band of solid gold. It was completely improper to even think of proposing to someone above her class, let alone have the ring made and actually attempt it.

Valinnaire bit her lip, waiting breathlessly for Venus to turn her amber eyes from the sunken sun. She smiled, and it must of seemed coy for the blush that spread across Venus’ face, upturning her palm to place a chaste kiss to each finger.

Valinnaire revealed revealed the ring, chest too tight, “Marry me?”


End file.
